User blog:5asokaz/Don't Die, My Love
Don't Die, My Love (by Lurlene McDaniel) When you are young, you don’t have to worried about all the unfair things, those who make a complete mess of our lives. When you have to be worried about it, it will say that you don’t know what your future will look like and you really don’t know what will happen soon. Love is something that will save you off being totally broke. But being so much in love it’s hurts, is also very painful. Love helpt Luke when he has cancer, he was so much in love with Julie that he keep trying to fight against his cancer. After six months off trying to reduce his cancer, the doctor constitude that it works. They finally can enjoy two months off vacantion. Julie was very happy, because she can't live without him. They went togheter to his uncle, who lived in California. They had the time of there live, but Luke was not the old one, he was still not sure what will happen to him. Julie said that it will be gone forever but he didn't believe it. A few days before they left Luke declared his love to Julie by giving her a promise ring. She was really happy and said that she want's to mary him. When they came back home Luke has Many pressure on him. His coach wants that he enjoyed the team again, JuIie wants to marry him, he has to be selected by one of the best colleges,... . One day at a match Luke felt on the ground, his mother called the hospital. they had to wait a long time, not because of the fall on the football field, but because of his cancer. His cancer was spread, so he has to get a surgery. Julie's live depends off the surgery. When the surgery went well she can marry him and they can go to the same college, but when the surgery fails and Luke is dead her live will also end. Don't Die, My Love is a really beautiful and especially emotional story. The auteur makes everything in this story so beautiful. She does that because there are so many flowers in the story that express his love for her. It's at the same time also very painful, because they don't know there love will be last forever. It's like you can fail in life, but at the same time you win in love. I like the love and pain at this story, it makes the story so real. When you read this book, you know how unfair cancer is. You will understand the hard life of someone who has cancer. The auteur write what happenend to there life and nothing of what other people think and that's what I think is the most beautiful way to talk about this subject. She writes it down like it can happen one day to you, it's real live. This is a very sad story that you won't forget soon! Category:Blog posts